We don't exactly agree
by Hugs6
Summary: Anubis is bugging Walt, And Zia can't get a break from Ra complaining whenever she has to do something related to her specific gender. YES ITS SHORT BUT I'M TRYING. NOW: Not a one shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a quick one shot to test the waters of expanding from Percy Jackson fan fiction. Yes! This _IS_ a Kane Chronicles story! I'm going to be writing different stories from now on, though I will be writing Percy Jackson stuff just as regularly. Anyway, here goes.**

* * *

Walt was ticked off. Having two consciences in one body was both irritating and extremely confusing. This morning he'd woken up and put on one red sneaker and one black one. Anubis liked the black but he wanted the red.

At breakfast when he couldn't decide what to eat, Sadie had kissed him and he'd kissed her back lovingly, at least both he and Anubis agreed to do that. It kind of miffed him off that Sadie was so happy with Anubis being a part of him. He'd be dead without Anubis, but still. Sadie liked BOTH of them. Walt had always... Well he'd always hoped that Sadie would start just liking him, though he'd always known Anubis was in the picture too.

_"Dude, you're just jealous." _Anubis said in his mind.

"Please shut up." Walt thought back, he was in school trying to work on a project, but Anubis didn't care and wasn't being helpful, so it was going to be extremely helpful. Just one of the awful bits about sharing a body with a god.

_"What? Me? Shut up? I'm insulted. I could leave you know."_

"You wouldn't. You like being this close to Sadie." Walt could tell Anubis was blushing, because he was blushing too now.

_"Anyway, the answer to that is_." _

"I'm supposed to do it on my own!" Walt

_"You're so sensitive."_

"Please, please shut up."

_"Where's Sadie?"_

"In class."

_"Right... Can we go see her?"_

"No, because I'm in class too."

_"But this is boring. We could leave."_

"I'd get in trouble."

_"So?"_

"You wouldn't understand Anubis."

* * *

Zia had problems too. Like how Ra, who didn't technically need her but sometimes popped into her brain now and then, liked to discourage shopping and always made annoying comments when she had to go into the lady's room.

Carter, fortunately, mostly understood.

"I've shared a brain with a god before Zia. Just tell him to bug off."

"Yeah, okay." Zia sighed, and smiled at Carter.

"You're okay right?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes Carter, just stressed." Carter kissed her gently.

"Don't be stressed."

"Yes sir." She mock saluted, and disappeared into the lady's room, Ra already starting to complain.

* * *

**Yes, this is completely stupid. So kill me, flame me, do whatever you please. But I can flame you too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So everyone was like, write another chapter, so, yeah, here. I also realize that I didn't get into Zia and Ra as much and you guys were upset about THAT too. So, here ya go. I don't know if it'll be as good as the other one.**

* * *

Chapter 2?

It had been Carter's idea to have a date in the Library. Between smart comments and kisses Ra was both bored and disgusted. Zia couldn't help it if she was behind on homework and letting her boyfriend both help and flirt with her had been a pretty good idea on Carter's part. When not helping or kissing Zia Carter was reading up on Greek mythology (what was with his obsession with that these days?).

"Why do you have to like, kiss him?" Ra complained.

"Because he is my boyfriend." Zia thought back.

"And these books are so boring... Lets get ice cream instead."

"I need to study!"

"Why?"

"Because I go to school."

"But ice cream is good. Or cookies. Can we get cookies?"

"Nope, sorry."

"Come on! We can ditch this boring guy and hit the ice cream stand."

"Carter is not boring!"

"Who, besides a boring person, who'd actually know what x equals?" Ra pointed out.

"Ra be quiet please. I need to finish my homework and just because Carter is smart that doesn't mean he's boring."

"He's tedious!"

"Tedious?"

"What? I picked some words up from your _tedious_ school."

"Please let me work." Zia was frowning.

"Are you okay?" Carter asked gently, kissing her cheek.

"I'm fine. Hosting a god is annoying." She sighed and kissed him back.

"I'm aware." Carter smiled at her, taking her hand.

"Lets take a break Zia. Just a short break and then we'll crack down on the homework, don't worry. It'll be done."

"Ice cream ice cream ice cream!" Ra chanted.

"Ra wants ice cream."

"Well tell Ra that I'm only buying ice cream for my date, not the crazy god inhabiting my date's brain."

"The tedious jerk!" Ra protested, outraged.

"He called you tedious and a jerk." Zia laughed, her hand closing around her scarab necklace. Carter's own hand went to his necklace, and he laughed too.

* * *

Meanwhile, Walt and Anubis were arguing about what to order at Mcdonalds.

With a sigh Walt realized that this would NEVER end.

* * *

**FINALLY AN UPDATE WOW I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW SHORT THIS IS!**


End file.
